1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and a method of controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the introduction of various electronic devices, in many cases, a plurality of users may use a single device together. When a user logs onto a device, the device may be set by the user that has logged on. The device may operate under set conditions. For example, in the case of a medical imaging apparatus, a user that wants to capture a medical image may input an ID and a password to log onto the medical imaging apparatus. The medical imaging apparatus may display a user interface (e.g., an index or a tool shown on a viewer) that is set with respect to the ID that is logged in, or capture a medical image according to set imaging conditions.
However, in the example above, the user may have to inconveniently log in by inputting his or her ID and password by oneself to set the device to personally-preferred settings. Also, because pieces of configuration information of the users are stored in the device, when the users want to use another device, the users may have to newly set the other device.